Hypnothermia
Hypnothermia is an episode of Peppa Pig. The title is a portmanteau of 'hypnotize' and 'hypothermia'. Transcript Peppa: *wakes up* Morning, George! George: *wakes up* *snorts* Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig (running around): IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! Peppa: Good morning Mummy Pig, good morning Daddy Pig. Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig (running around): IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! Peppa: Um... hello? Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig (running around): IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! Peppa: *gets out of bed* *waves her hand in Mummy Pig's face* Mummy Pig (running around): IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! In the kitchen... Peppa: Great. Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig are just running around screaming 'it's cold' and not noticing the things around them! Who's gonna make breakfast now? Tobias: I will! Peppa: What? Tobias: Well, since our parents are stuck running and screaming about the temperature, that means I get to miss out on school. I always hoped we'd get snow days in Peppaland. Peppa: So? Tobias: So I'm, in a really good mood! *gives Peppa some Corn Flakes* Here you go! Peppa: Mmm! Yummy! *dips in her spoon and pulls out a sock* Ewww! Yucky! Tobias: *falls over laughing* Peppa: Grrrrrrrrr! Anyway, it's time for playgroup. Come on, George. We'll walk. put their coats on and walk outside the adults in Peppatown are shown running around and screaming about the cold Peppa: Looks like it's all the adults in town! Let's party! Woohoo! Danny and Pedro come Peppa: Let's go skiing! Pedro: But how do we get to the mountains? Peppa: We drive, DUH! get into the car and drive up Snowy Mountain Peppa: That drive was a whole lot better than my dream that time. Danny: Now let's get on that ski lift! get on the ski lift Pedro: Ah, yes. The ski lift. So relaxing. ski lift makes it to the top and Peppa, Suzy and Danny get off Peppa: Come on, Pedro! Pedro: I'll stay on the ski lift, thanks. Peppa: Let's raid the ski stand! raid the ski stand Danny: Should we take the baby slope or the mountain? Peppa: Well, what do you think? ski down the mountain Peppa, Suzy and Danny: Wooohooo! Pedro: You know, this ski lift is getting kind of boring. Maybe I'll join the gang on the baby slope. Peppa, Suzy and Danny: YEEEEEEHAAAAWWW! Pedro: On second thought, I'm good. Suzy and Danny reach the bottom Peppa: That was fun! Suzy: It's time for lunch! In Peppatown... and her gang drive past Emily: Alright, girls, we need to get the grown ups out of this crazy phase before it's too late, starting with Miss Rabbit. Miss Rabbit (running around): IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! and Brianna tie her to a tree Emily: Oh, Miss Rabbit! You seem so cold! I'll give you a heat zap from my trunk! *blows through her trunk on Miss Rabbit's face* At the manor.... gas and fire are on and Miss Rabbit is tied to the couch with a blanket on her, bouncing around shouting 'IT'S COLD' over and over Emily: Right, girls! To the artificial jungle! In the fake jungle... Emily: Alright, Miss Rabbit. It may be outdoors, but my artificial jungle is as warm as a real one! Miss Rabbit (running around): IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! Emily: Looks like we're gonna have to bring out the big guns. At Peppa's house... and her gang are shocked to find Tobias and hundreds of his friends partying like mad Peppa: What in the world? Tobias (lying): Ah, Peppa. I need you and your gang to clean my room. I'm taking my friends down there to show them where the master of the party sleeps. Peppa: Come to mention it, I miss being bossed around so much by grown ups. Danny and Suzy: Yeah. Pedro: You could ask me any day. Tobias: Very good. and her gang go to the basement and into Tobias' room Tobias: *locks the basement door* Suzy: I think he tricked us. Peppa: We'll have to take the vent. *goes and comes back with a ladder* climb into the vent and start crawling Peppa: That slope looks a bit tall. Suzy: And steep. Peppa: Everybody out! get out Peppa: Alright, guys. We're going to have to dig out. *gets a spade* You know, it's good that the basement's where we keep all our stuff. *starts digging* GRRRR! Not working! In Edmond's lab... Miss Rabbit (running around): IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! IT'S COLD! Emily: Edmond, I'd like you to heat Miss Rabbit at the hottest temperature that a person can tolerate! Edmond: Sure. *grabs Miss Rabbit's hand and drags her to the Heatonator 5000* *puts it on 45°C* Miss Rabbit: *comes out* Phew! I was freezing to death there! Thank you! And now, after so much heat, I feel I need to go out in the snow! *goes outside* Oh my goodness, it's chaos! Back at the Pig house... and his friends are partying like mad Miss Rabbit: *comes in* Back home, all of you. Party guests: Awwwww! Miss Rabbit: That's right, everybody out. sadly leaves Miss Rabbit: Wait. Where's Peppa? Peppa (offscreen): IN THE BASEMENT! Miss Rabbit: Coming! *unlocks the basement door* *goes down* Peppa: Miss Rabbit! Thank goodness! Suzy: We were trying everything to get out! Miss Rabbit: Well, you can get out now. Follow me! Peppa: Um, we know how to get to the stairs. Miss Rabbit: I need you to come with me anyway. At the bus depot.... get into Miss Rabbit's bus Peppa: Why are we doing this? Miss Rabbit: We're collecting all the adults in town load by load to take to Emily's manor. *starts the bus* Peppa: Why Emily Smellyphant's manor? Miss Rabbit: That's where Edmond warmed me. *stops the bus at the bus stop* get out and collect all the adults they can Miss Rabbit: Woah. The bus is full! To Emily's Manor! *drives to Emily's manor* Peppa: *gets out* *knocks* Emily: What do you want, Peppa? Peppa: Got your adults! Cold and ready-to-warm! Emily: But Peppa! Without adults, you're entirely free to do whatever you want! Peppa: That may be so, but adults are more than just bossy bootses. They keep us safe and look after us. Suzy, Danny, Pedro and Miss Rabbit: Awww. Emily: Come on, Peppa! Edmond: *comes out* Sure I'll do it! Come with me, adults! Later... Edmond: Alright, Peppa. I unhypnotised the adults, but that comes with a price. Peppa: How much? Edmond: Not money! The price is - the next time George says 'dine-saw', force feed a saw down his throat, and when your parents ask you what you're doing, say he told you he wanted to dine ''on a ''saw. Peppa: *gives Edmond an angry look* Nope, because he's my brother! Edmond: *sighs* Just joking. Mr. Cat: Now, I've got some groceries to get. Mrs. Zebra: And I've got a train to catch. Miss Rabbit: *gulps* Well, you see, there are loads more adults to unhypnotize. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon